Love of night and light
by OursondEtoiles
Summary: Tsukishima marchait, après un entraînement. Yamaguchi avait tourné quelques rues plus tôt. Une silhouette se distinguait sous un lampadaire, près de chez lui. OS.


**C'est le KageTsukki day. Voilà. ( Btw donnez moi des ships et des thèmes, s'il vous plait. ,, )**

* * *

La lune éclairait de ses pâles rayons un lycéen, qui marchait, seul.

Son ami, Yamaguchi, avait tourné quelques rues avant, pour aller rejoindre Makoto dans sa boutique.

Il avait un casque sur les oreilles, et marchait lentement, flânant. Il pensait un peu à tout. A la vie, au volley, aux gens, aux sentiments.

Et les chansons filaient. Les sonorités passaient, emplissant sa tête. Du Panic ! At The Disco, du Pomme – il essayait de comprendre le français, à l'occasion-, du All Time Low.

Il soupira, levant le regard vers les étoiles.

Joie, Hinata.

Calme, Suga.

Timidité, Yachi.

Il aimait bien faire ça. Chaque sentiment, état, le relier à une personne de l'équipe. Parfois, un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres.

Sang-froid, Daichi.

Colérique, Tanaka.

Exubérant, Nishinoya.

Manque de confiance, Yamaguchi et Asahi.

Le vent était léger, mais Tsukishima claquait un peu des dents.

Amour, Kageyama.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

Il n'aimait pas aimer. Il n'aimait pas ce sentiment. Il le pensait destructeur, inutile.

Dans les livres, c'était soit rose, soit noir. Une bain moussant tiède, ou une pomme empoisonnée.

Non vraiment, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi aimer.

Au fond, il avait juste peur.

Aimer, c'était quelque chose. Un sentiment, du chimique. Mais un homme aimer un homme... C'était autre chose.

Oh, lui, il s'en fichait. Yamaguchi était gay, et les équipes de volley n'était pas très hétéro, il le savait depuis un moment.

Il avait peur de ne pas assumer son amour devant les autres.

Il avait peur d'avouer sa faiblesse. De dire " Oui, je suis en couple. Oui j'aime un homme. "

Tsukishima n'avait jamais aimé de cette manière.

Oh, plus jeune, il avait essayé avec Yamaguchi. Il était plutôt beau, trop doux, trop tendre, aux yeux de Tsukishima.

Ils étaient restés amis, sans jamais se séparer.

Puis Kageyama était arrivé, et il avait tout chamboulé. Le blond ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce pincement avait attaqué son cœur. Pourquoi ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Jusqu'à que Kageyama s'immisce dans ses pensées, dans chaque recoin de sa tête, de son être. Un soir, il s'était levé et avait déclaré : " J'aime Kageyama. "

Il n'avait pas besoin de s'en persuader, il le savait déjà. C'était tout, c'était comme ça.

Il commença à retirer son casque, quand il reconnut sa maison au bout de la rue.

Il allait être seul ce soir-là, sa mère était partie à une soirée dansante, et son frère était à l'université.

Une ombre se découpait sous les lampadaires. Il se demanda qui s'était, à cette heure-ci.

En s'approchant, il reconnut la silhouette. Ses cheveux sombres, sa façon de se tenir, et ses yeux qui semblaient briller sous la lumière artificielle.

Le cœur de Tsukishima loupa un battement, et il grimaça, avant de sourire narquoisement.

" Le roi ne peut plus se passer de moi ? "

En s'approchant, Tsukishima put distinguer quelques rougeurs sut les joues de Kageyama. Il se retint de toucher les siennes.

" Je voulais te parler, Tsukishima. "

Le blond attendu. Les deux ados se faisaient face, le regard planté l'un dans l'autre.

" De nous deux. "

Tsukishima arqua un sourcil, dubitatif.

" Je vais pas passer par quatre chemin. Je t'ai déjà envoyé plusieurs signaux, indices. Alors voilà. Je t'aime. "

Et Tsukishima perdit son sourire. Pour la première fois depuis tant d'années, il perdait contrôle de lui, de ses sentiments, de ce qu'il pensait.

" Et je sais que toi aussi. "

Kageyama s'était rapproché, doucement, comme s'il ne voulait pas briser ce moment.

Tsukishima voulu dire quelque chose, mais Kageyama sourit.

Et Tsukishima ne pouvait pas résister à ce sourire, si tendre. Il changeait du sourire flippant durant les matchs.

" Le roi qui aime un de ses serviteurs, quel nouveauté !

\- Tu veux vraiment gâcher ce moment ? "

Tsukki soupira, et son sourire se fit plus tendre.

" Pas vraiment. "

Il tourna son regard vers les étoiles, et Kageyama fit de même et se plaçant à côté de lui.

" J'aimerai que ce moment ne termine jamais. "

Et il laisse Kageyama prendre sa main, pour enlacer leurs doigts.


End file.
